1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to protein molecular biology and microbiology. More specifically, the present invention relates to recombinant prokaryotic collagen-like or triple helical proteins and methods of producing collagen-like materials in prokaryotic organisms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Collagens are abundant extracellular matrix proteins that are essential structural elements of connective tissues in human and animals. The vertebrate collagens are classified into 19 types that are grouped in two major categories known as fibrillar, i.e., types I-III, V, and XI and nonfibrillar, i.e., types IV, VI-X, and XII-XIX collagens. In addition, collagens can alter cell function by interacting with specific cellular receptors (1). The repeating sequence Gly-Xaa-Yaa (GXY), in which a sterically small glycine residue occupies every third position, because only glycine is small enough to be accommodated at the center of the triple helix and in which X is often occupied by proline and Y by hydroxyproline, is a unique feature of the collagen polypeptide (2-4). Proline hydroxylation together with glycosylation of the polypeptide, are essential factors in stabilizing the collagen triple helix and the formation of collagen networks, respectively.
Long tracks of repeated GXY sequences fold into left-handed polyproline type II-like chains and three such chains cooperatively twist around a central axis to form a right-handed rope-like superhelix (2,5-7). The three chains are linked by hydrogen bonds between the backbone group, —NH (Gly) and the backbone carbonyl group of residue X of another chain, and by water-mediated interactions. In humans, mutations that affect collagen triple helix formation and fiber assembly have serious pathological consequences often leading to death.
In some collagen types, the C-terminal and N-terminal propeptides are removed during secretion from cells (7-9). The resulting mature collagen molecules are deposited in the extracellular matrix in the form of fibers, networks and beaded filaments (8). One group of mammalian proteins has collageneous subdomains, but they are not conventional collagens. This group includes several proteins that fulfill rudimentary host defense functions, including complement factor C1q (10) and some mammalian lectins (11). These proteins form characteristic lollipop-like structures with stalks made from their collagenous domains and globular heads made from the non-collagenous regions.
Collagen-like molecules also have been found in lower eukaryotes, such as mussels, worms, and sponges (12), and collagen-like sequences have been deduced from analyses of the genomes of prokaryotes (13-16). Moreover, DNA tracks encoding collagen-like sequences have been found in the genomes of bacteria and phages. However, these organisms appear to lack proline hydroxylases and since hydroxyproline in the past has been considered a critical residue for triple helix formation, it is unclear if the prokaryotic GXY repeated motifs result in proteins that can form stable collagen-like triple helices. Recent studies of model synthetic peptides demonstrate that a GXY sequence with certain so called “guest” residues other than proline and hydroxyproline in the X and Y positions are capable of forming a stable triple helix. Furthermore, type I collagen expressed in tobacco plants, although virtually unhydroxylated, does form a triple helix.
Collagens can act as cell adhesion substrates, organize the cytoskeleton and promote cellular contractility and motility by their ability to interact with integrins and cellular adhesion receptors (17-19). Integrins are large glycoproteins and are expressed as αβ heterodimers on the cell surface (17,19-21). There are 14 distinct α subunits and eight β subunits in mammals that combine to form 24 known heterodimers (22-23).
There are four major subunits of integrin that act as collagen receptors, including α1β1 and α2β1, which are the most widely expressed, and α10b1 and α11b1, which are more distinctly distributed (24-26). While α1β1 and α2β1 favor Col IV and Col I, respectively (27-28), each of these heterodimers is known to bind to both types of collagens (30). Even though α1⊕1 and α2β1 integrins interact with several types of collagen proteins, they appear to possess distinct recognition abilities. For example, α1β1 integrin can bind to type XIII collagen, whereas α2b1 integrin cannot (30).
The extracellular domains of integrins interact with extracellular matrix (ECM) proteins in a metal ion-dependent manner (31). Recent studies demonstrate that the so called I-domains of the α subunits of α1β1, α2β1, α10β1, and α11β1 integrins mediate the interactions of these ECM receptors with collagens and control cell adhesion activity (32-34). The cytoplasmic segments of integrins interact with elements of the cytoskeleton and the signaling molecules, and can trigger intracellular signaling pathways. For example, integrin ligation induces tyrosine phosphorylation of FAK, PYK2, p72SYK, ILK-1, CAS, paxillin, SRC/FYN, and Shc (35-40). Furthermore, signaling events mediated by these molecules are important in an array of biological processes, including cell-migration, cell proliferation and differentiation, angiogenesis, and cancer cell metastasis (35,38,40).
Denatured collagen, gelatin, is widely used in the cosmetic and pharmacological industries, for example, as a pill coating or as a stabilizer. Collagen is usually obtained from bovine skin or other animal products. Unfortunately, these animal protein products can be contaminated by viruses and prions, such as occurs in mad cow disease. Mammalian collagens have been shown to induce autoimmune diseases in animal models. An artificial collagen product would be a desirable alternative to animal based collagen products.
The Streptococcal collagen-like proteins, Scl1 and Scl2, also known as SclA and SClB, are the best-characterized members of the prokaryotic family of collagen-like proteins (41-45). The two related proteins contain long segments of repeated GXY sequences and are located on the cell surface of the human bacterial pathogen, Streptococcus pyogenes or a group A Streptococcus (GAS). The Scl1 and Scl2 proteins have a similar primary structure, which allows for the assignment of four common domains (42). The amino terminal signal sequence and carboxyl terminal cell-wall associated regions are conserved between Scl1 and Scl2, whereas the variable (V) and the collagen-like (CL) regions differ significantly in length and primary sequence. In addition, Scl1, but not Scl2, contains a linker (L) region between the collagen-like and the cell-wall regions, which is composed of highly conserved tandem repeats. This model was recently supported by an extensive genome-based sequence analysis that further established the presence of putative collagen-like domains in prokaryotic proteins (16).
Group A Streptococcus (GAS) are extracellular pathogens that can attach to and invade various human cell types using cellular receptors such as CD44, CD46, and integrins (46-50). Productive adherence is the first step required for pathogenic bacteria to colonize, invade, divide, and secrete virulence factors (51). Integrins are normally located on the basal side of polarized cells and, therefore, may not be immediately accessible for the interactions. It has been postulated that local trauma is required for streptococci to invade deeper anatomical sites. A few distinct routes, through which S. pyogenes emigrate into the underlying tissues, have been identified.
One model proposes that bacterial invasion is dependent on the presence of M1 protein on the cell surface. In this mechanism, streptococci efficiently invaded HeLa (epithelial) cells by a zipper-like mechanism mediated by host cell microvilli and the resulting endocytosis was accompanied by actin polymerization (52). In a paracellular model, the M3-serotype GAS strain producing hyaluronic acid (HA) capsule interacts with CD44 to promote the formation of lamellipodia in keratinocytes in a Rac-1-dependent manner. This event also disrupts intercellular cell-cell adhesion junctions, thereby allowing the pathogen to emigrate onto the baso-lateral surface of cultured keratinocytes (50).
More recently, a study demonstrated that human umbilical vein endothelial cells (HUVECs) directly uptake GAS strain expressing surface protein Sfb1 through “caveolae” (53). A primary component of these caveolae is a membrane bound protein caveolin-1, whose functions are dependent on sphingolipids and cholesterol (54-55). Pre-treatment of HUVECs with methyl-β-cyclodextrin and filipin, drugs that disrupt caveolae and membrane-microdomain by removing lipid moieties, abolished invasion of HUVECs by GAS (53). It was previously shown that integrins associate with caveolin-1 (56-58).
Three other streptococcal proteins have been reported to interact with various integrins. For example, a secreted cysteine protease (SpeB) variant that contains an RGD sequence motif and is expressed by the serotype M1 strains that cause invasive disease was shown to bind integrins αvβ3 and αIIbβ3 (48,59). In addition, two FN-binding streptococcal cell surface proteins, SfbI/F1 and M1, were shown to bind to α5β1 integrin via FN (52, 60-61).
Streptococcal cell wall structures that molecularly mimic components of the human body have long been postulated to be a factor in postinfectious autoimmune disease such as rheumatic fever and poststreptococcal glomerulonephritis. In addition, microbial infections are presumed to play a triggering role in several other autoimmune diseases. Interestingly, autoimmune diseases are often associated with elevated levels of anti-collagen antibodies present in patients' sera. Furthermore, autoimmune diseases can be induced in experimental animals treated with collagen. The discovery that Scl proteins have structural similarity to collagens and during infection could induce antibodies cross-reacting with host collagens adds another dimension to GAS-induced autoimmunity.
The inventors have recognized a need in the art for improvements in methods of producing a new source of collagen and in methods of employing prokaryotic GXY sequences in function- and structure-related studies. Specifically, the prior art is deficient in prokaryotic-like collagens and in determining their role in employing host cell-specific receptors, e.g., the collagen-binding integrins. The present invention fulfills this long-standing need and desire in the art.